


NCIS Fic: Interlude 1 - Stallion, Tony/Gibbs, NC-17 (Worthy universe)

by tejas



Series: Worthy Universe [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Genderbending, M/M, Other, Shapeshifting, Worthy Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tejas/pseuds/tejas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some taboos are made to be broken, but Tony's new kink could cost him Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NCIS Fic: Interlude 1 - Stallion, Tony/Gibbs, NC-17 (Worthy universe)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta, Taylor Gibbs... she made sure my liquid muse didn't get me into trouble... um... more trouble. This is one of what may be a series of PWPs in this universe. Gonna have to see what pops into my head. :-)

Tony landed lightly on Gibbs' withers. They were visiting one of Gibbs' pack mates in West Virginia and taking advantage of the wide open spaces to shift at will. The night before, Tony, in tiger form, had brought down a small deer for his bitch, who, in bear form, devoured half of it before relinquishing the carcass to Tony. He knew she preferred salmon, but salmon weren't exactly common in West Virginia. Deer, on the other hand, were seen as little more than hoofed rats these days.

It wasn't as good as hunting in native form, but eventually he'd do that for her. He felt his arousal rise at the thought. Without thinking, he found himself furiously grooming her dark mane with his beak.

Unbidden, a now familiar image rose in his mind and Tony fought both the desire and the shame it brought.

Shifter young were taught early that mating between incompatible forms was perverse, even sick. But since his and Gibbs' courtship had moved to the next level with his successful defense against a challenger, Tony had found himself dreaming and fantasizing in ways that would likely shock his foster mother.

Not to mention his great aunt, who could do far worse to him than his foster mother ever had.

Gibbs looked back over her shoulder and Tony's interpretation of the look in her eyes caused him to slow his frantic grooming and try to quiet his mind. Gibbs shook herself enough to nearly dislodge him and Tony stopped his now futile attempt at grooming all together. With a flip of his wings, he rose from her back and shifted to human form as he hit the ground.

"Sorry, Gibbs. I didn't mean to pull your mane."

Gibbs, still in mare form, nuzzled his face and blew into his hair, accepting his apology. She nudged his head up to meet her eye and lipped his cheek.

Tony felt himself blush and cursed his human form.

"I, um, I was just thinking of how good it will be when you ride _me_ next." Tony winced. _God. Can I sound any stupider?_

Gibbs snorted, obviously as incredulous as Tony was himself. She popped him on the top of his head with her chin and bared her teeth. Not exactly an equine gesture, but at this stage of their courtship, slipping into native form mannerisms was to be expected, no matter the form.

Tony ran a hand through his hair and inadvertently shifted to macaw form. He fluttered his wings, knowing he was delaying the inevitable. He shifted again, his tiger tail lashing in frustration. She would hate him for this. He knew it. He rolled on his back, baring his neck and belly, coming as close to a whine as a tiger could.

Gibbs stayed in her horse form, just lipped his throat in acceptance and nudged him gently with her sensitive nose.

She knew his forms as well as he knew hers now.

Tony lay passive, knowing that even in these forms, she could do him serious damage and he wouldn't fight her. Her soft, mobile lips on his throat gave him courage, he only hoped it would be enough.

He fought shifting to native form, but they weren't there yet. Reluctantly, he shifted to human form so he could easily speak to her. He lay on his back and waited until she backed off before sitting up. Tony drew his legs up and wrapped his arms around his knees, partly because he was embarrassed. Partly because he didn't want his arousal on display.

Not that Gibbs wasn't already aware of it.

He was glad Gibbs hadn't shifted, too. He didn't want her to be able to speak just now. He knew he had to tell her, he just couldn't stand the thought of her words of rejection. Better that her hooves spoke for her and put him out of his misery.

Tony was a freak and he knew it.

And now his bitch would know it… and it wasn't too late for her to reject him.

It was only Gibbs' nose nudging and blowing into his hair that got him to speak.

Maybe she wouldn't reject him. Maybe she'd forgive him for being… different.

"My foster mother's instinctive form was a horse." Tony rarely thought about his foster mother. He'd been so young when she'd died. She'd raised him from birth after his birth mother died. She was a half remembered image, a rough tongue on his face, a fleeting scent, the sound of hoof beats, the smell of the sea. Those were the things that reminded him of her. Tony leaned slightly into Gibbs when he felt her tongue in his hair.

"She used to take me for rides once I'd started to master human form." Now for the first level of his shame. "I found it… difficult to master. She used the rides as a treat when I managed to pass a milestone." He'd worked so hard to get to the next one, just to be able to sit on her back and feel the wind in his face as she raced across the pack's fields.

"Then she died."

Tony paused, trying to control himself, trying to keep from giving in to the grief and rage that still flooded him when he thought of her senseless murder while in raven form. Tony had never told anyone that once he mastered his tiger, he'd dealt with the human who'd killed her. It would go to his grave and not even Gibbs would hear the truth of it.

"Once I gendered, my first lover also had a horse form. I…" Tony smiled as he remembered Richard. "It didn't last long, but we're still friends. He's pack, after all." Tony shook his head and tried, unsuccessfully, to reign in his arousal at the memory of Richard's stallion when he'd seen him mounting another boy with a horse form. Tony related the memory to Gibbs, whose shifting hind legs and scent showed she appreciated the image as much as Tony did.

"I always wished I had a horse form." Tony bowed his head, trying to stay in his human form. He heard Gibbs approach slowly. Her hooves appeared in front of him and he felt her snuffle into his hair and neck. As often happened, she stayed out of human form, more comfortable with actions than with the words that were the hallmark of humanity.

Tony raised his hand to stroke her dappled gray coat, unable to meet her eye. He swallowed hard and steeled himself for what came next. Finally ready, he raised his eyes and met beautiful blue eyes set in her iron gray face. Normally, in horse form, they were brown, but for him, for now, she kept them blue.

"That never stopped me from wanting him in that form." Tony knew he was holding his breath, but couldn't bring himself to breathe. This was the moment. Would she figure it out? Gibbs was smart. He willed her to see what he was saying; willed her to read him and not make him say the perversity he was guilty of.

For a moment, he waited, expecting a raging grizzly bear to rend him limb from limb as would be her right. Instead, he felt gentle lips on his cheek and a determined muzzle shifting him onto his knees. With every gentle nudge, he moved until he was kneeling, head bent, with her bulk rising over him.

Tony felt his heart pounding, wondering what she had in mind. His bitch was powerful, commanding, but with a capacity for tenderness that he had never seen in a bitch since his foster mother. The thought of that brought tears to his eyes and hardened his cock even more. Gibbs would be an incredible pack leader; an incredible mother and Tony couldn't wait to plant his seed in her.

Gibbs stomped one of her back hooves, loudly, and lashed her tail across Tony's human face.

"Ow! Okay, okay, you've got my attention!" Tony knew he was whining, but damn it, he was the one having a crisis of conscience here.

Gibbs shifted her rear end and Tony's eyes flicked to it… and widened. His breath caught before speeding up until he was panting. Before his eyes, Gibbs shifted from mare to stallion and, damn, Gibbs was hard.

Very hard.

And very _large_.

Tony heard someone whimper. Later he would deny it was him, but as he also felt it leaving his mouth, he knew he'd never convince anyone.

Gibbs reared and Tony was drawn to notice her stallion body. Bigger, more muscular, her neck heavy and bowed. He'd seen her stallion before, but never like this. Never quite so aroused, so erect, so ready to be serviced.

By him.

Tony closed his eyes and prayed she wasn't toying with him.

"Gibbs." Tony breathed out his bitch's name as he stared, entranced, at her magnificent form. God, she was everything he'd ever wanted! He caught her eye and lightly stroked her flank.

"Like this? Gibbs? Are you sure?" Tony was both shocked and aroused beyond belief. Bitches were wild and dangerous, but they also made the rules their kind lived by. Was she really willing to break this taboo?

Break it for _him_?

She stamped one hoof and screamed a challenge at him.

She wanted it. She wanted it, _too_!

Tony reached out, later he'd remember that his hand was shaking, but for this moment, his bitch was waiting and he had to satisfy her. He gently took hold of her stallion's huge cock and stroked it. She called out and reared slightly on her hind legs. Tony thought of her mounting a mare and growled at the image. He took a firmer hold with both hands and stroked her harder.

Tony felt her stallion cock pulse in his hands and when he got to the tip of the sheath, he felt the head beginning to emerge. Tony knew he was already leaking, but he would never, outside of a claiming or a mating, allow himself to come before his bitch did. He caught her cock head in his hand and her accompanying scream assured him she liked it. Tony massaged the head, using the same type of touch he used on her male human form to start with, adjusting as he gauged her responses.

Tony couldn't help it. His hips thrust his own hard cock, looking for friction and wondering if she'd let him enter her in horse or bear form and nearly came at the thought. He knew he was growling and moaning just as she was grunting and screaming along with him.

When she began to leak into his hand, Tony couldn't stand it any longer. With one hand on her flank, and the other firmly grasping her cock, Tony opened his mouth and took her huge head in, sucking and swallowing the equine come she was leaking as eagerly as he did from her human form.

Part of his mind was horrified by what he was doing, but the rest was even more excited by it. This was so good. So right. This was his bitch and he was her mate. What they did together was no one else's concern. They weren't breeding out of form, this was nothing but pleasure. A stray thought crossed Tony's mind, a question – what was wrong with the forms they bred in, but he shut it down immediately. Nothing would interfere with this; with giving his bitch pleasure.

Pleasure she craved from _him_!

Tony paused for a moment to catch his breath and gasped, "God, Gibbs, this is so hot, I can't… I can't…" Tony couldn't finish, didn't know what he wanted to say. His mind was filled with chaos just as his body was filled with lust. "So beautiful, my sweet bitch."

He bent his head and licked her cock once more. Human words were unnecessary between them now. Maybe they had always been. Maybe that was the point of this. This was their truest selves… loving each other regardless of the forms they took.

Tony's mind filled with possibilities as he lapped up what she leaked and opened his mouth and throat for her use. The guilt and shame fled, leaving only love, desire and lust in their wake. If his bitch thought this was okay, then who was Tony to disagree. It felt so good to have her bulk over him, commanding him, using him for her pleasure. This was good. This was right. This was how it was supposed to be.

Tony instinctively spread his knees as he kneeled, thinking of the times Gibbs had mounted him in human form, both in male and female forms, though her female form required a strap-on for it. Tony's asshole clinched, and he remembered her fucking his cunt with a strap on in female form, as he sucked the cockhead in his mouth, he wondered how hard it would be to take it into his ass.

He felt himself groaning and quickly adjusted his form to keep from coming. Nothing short of that would have prevented it.

Fuck Council rules.

Tony started thinking about how easily he could alter his ass to take Gibbs like this when he felt it happening. Releasing her cock head from his mouth, Tony gasped, "Gibbs, please, please, fuck me! Fuck me, now!"

The stallion above him froze, then slowly backed away until Gibbs was in position to slam her head into Tony's, knocking him over on his side. Then, with her teeth firmly buried in Tony's hair, Gibbs maneuvered him into position, before covering him with her bulk. Gibbs stamped a hind foot and Tony's lust-drenched brain translated the order.

"God, yes!" He reached behind him and caught her huge cock, positioning it at his now altered asshole. Not too altered, but he wouldn't have any wounds to heal when she was done with him.

Wouldn't have many wounds, at least. Tony flushed more as that thought aroused him even more.

Tony gently held her cock to his hole and she nudged it slightly until she met resistance, then stopped.

"Please, Gibbs! God! Please, fuck me!" Tony braced himself, his legs straight, his ass in the air, waiting to be impaled by his bitch.

He sensed her shift above him, then something huge entered him. Tony howled as she impaled him, the hardness of her cock vying for attention with the soft sheath gathered on his ass. She plunged deeper inside him and he opened as much as he could while still staying tight enough to please her.

The moment her huge cock head met his human prostate, Tony howled again, and he thrust backwards, taking in as much of her as his human form could handle. His mind was in chaos! So good, god, it felt so good! He'd wanted this for so long and to have _his_ bitch fucking him like this was almost more than he could handle. So many thoughts filled his mind. Had she hardened her cock even more as he had opened, and slicked, his ass for her? Was this simply how her stallion was?

Would she do this again?

Would she let his tiger have her human form?

Tony heard someone sobbing, but couldn't figure out who it was. He was engulfed in sensation and lust and desire and longing and acceptance and it flooded into him all at once and he didn't know if he would survive it and if he didn't he wasn't sure he'd care.

With a final thrust, he felt his beautiful bitch fill him and he finally knew the person sobbing was him and he was so happy and so in love and if he died right then his life would be complete.

Before he could move to touch his own human cock, he felt a large, rough tongue wrap around it and then he exploded and knew no more.

Tony woke with one small hand massaging his scalp and one petting the hair on his chest. He opened his eyes to see Gibbs looking down at him in her rarely seen female human form. The features were similar, but more delicate, slightly smaller and her expression was softer than Tony was used to seeing.

It had been months after the challenge before Gibbs had shown him this form. It was the most vulnerable of all her forms, and showing it to Tony had been a sign of trust that Tony would never forget.

"Hey." Gibbs' voice was soft, higher than usual in this form. She ran her fingers along Tony's cheek and down to his jaw before she leaned down and kissed him lightly.

"Hey." Tony thought he might have croaked, but Gibbs' slight smile hadn't wavered, so she wasn't upset by it.

"That was…" Gibbs' female voice faltered, though her touch kept on.

"Yeah. It was." Tony knew he was grinning like an idiot, but Gibbs looked as happy as he'd seen her. "Are you okay with… this?"

Gibbs raised her eyebrow at him and slapped him gently on the back of the head. "Yes, DiNozzo, I'm happy with… this." She grinned at him and leaned to kiss him gently. "Who knew you were so kinky?"

Tony felt himself blush. "We don't have to do that again, you know." He felt himself starting to withdraw. Was it too much? Had she been caught up in it but now felt guilty?

"Don't." Gibbs looked deep into his eyes as she spoke. "I loved what we did. I'm glad you told me, Tony. I want to know these things about you." Gibbs ran her hand through his hair. "Please tell me if there's anything else you want; anything else you _need_." Gibbs kissed him again, her light touch becoming more firm, more demanding as bitches are meant to be.

"I want to love you in every way possible, my beautiful bitch." Tony stroked her small, firm breast, an echo of her native form, and teased the nipple, which hardened under his fingers. "I love you, Gibbs. And I want to please in any way you desire." Tony felt his heart leap at his words.

Gibbs met Tony's eyes and her fingers found his cock, gently stroking it.

"I can't wait to see you, Tony. See _you_ , not this… matching form." She leaned down and possessed his mouth with hers. It was so much more all encompassing than a simple kiss. "I want your bloody kill at my feet, your jaws clamped on my flesh, your cock in my cunt, your seed filling me, my sweet love."

Tony matched her kiss with his own passion, only his bare remaining self control allowing him to shift into matching female human form. "I love you, Gibbs, but I won't dishonor you by taking you like this. I am yours, and will not give in until such time as you tell me you're ready to bear our first. Take me, my love. I belong to you."

Gibbs took what her mate offered.

Forms were unimportant. All that mattered was their love.

The end.


End file.
